A máquina do tempo
by MoonDarker
Summary: Haha, em sonhos que eu vou deixar essa coisa branca ver o meu passado, em sonhos. /YAOI/ completa :D
1. Chapter 1

Yoo :D

Então, essa vai ser a PRIMEIRA logfic que eu vou fazer do Mello e do Near, porque eu amo eles incondicionalmente.

É POV do Mello, e é do tempo da wammy's ou seja, ele é um garoto e embora seja um gênio, pensa como um, mas eu acho que não está OOC.

Bom, curtam a fic (;

* * *

**A máquina do tempo**

Acordei cedo essa manhã, Roger disse que precisava falar comigo, mas, O QUE INFERNOS O ROGER TEM A DIZER ÀS 06h00min?

Ele deve estar louco, esse velho já não serve pra tomar conta daqui.

Andei que nem uma lesma até o seu escritório, e ao abrir a porta, AH, certeza que _ele _também estaria aqui.

- PF, então o pirralho também veio? - Perguntei com desprezo.

- Sim Mello, creio que sua ajuda será necessária.

- AJUDA? E desde quando EU preciso da ajuda desse anêmico?

- Na verdade, eu preciso da ajuda de ambos vocês.

- JUNTOS? - Há, eu NUNCA vou trabalhar com essa... "coisa".

- Creio que sim, permita-me explicar.

- Ahm. - Pronto, vou ter que ouvir uma longa história chata sobre como nós dois somos melhores trabalhando juntos.

- Foi testado e com sucesso, feito em laboratório uma máquina do tempo, o único problema é que é preciso da participação de duas pessoas.

- Por isso a enquete. - Afirmou o branquelo todo convencido, eu já disse que o odeio?

- Exato, e vocês responderam que queriam saber mais sobre seu passado.

Bom, é ÓBVIO que eu sabia que colocar uma pergunta do tipo: "você gostaria de saber mais sobre o seu passado?" atrás de uma prova de física não era por acaso, mas eu não imaginei que era por uma causa assim. Só tem uma coisa me incomodando...

- Mas por que eu e... O albino aí?

- Por estarmos em primeiro e segundo no ranking.

- CALA A BOCA! - Quem ele pensa que é?- Isso eu sei, mas não poderia ser qualquer um ROGER? - Enfatizei bem o nome.

- Poderia sim, mas L quis que fossem vocês dois.

- L? - Ai Jesus, L? Ele mesmo? MORRI.

Ah, que honra, o L, o próprio L ME escolheu pra fazer isso.

Olho pro bostinha do Near com a maior cara de ódio que consigo fazer no momento, mas L o escolheu também.

Eita, peraí um minutinho, o velho aí disse que é em dupla esse negócio de maquina do tempo...

- Ei Roger, se eu concordar com isso, o pirralho aí vai ver o MEU passado também?

- Certamente. - Ah claro, nem eu sei do meu passado e _ele _vai ver? Nem em sonhos.

- Então meninos, ambos de acordo?

- Por que não. - Óbvio que ele ia aceitar, eu sei que ele faz isso só pra me contrariar. Essa carinha de anjo não me engana não senhor Near.

- Mello?

Nesse exato momento Roger está me olhando com a carinha de cachorro pidão que só os velhos conseguem fazer, mas eu não vou ceder a essa carinha, poderia até pensar no assunto, mas nunca vou concordar com o Near, isso é contra os meus princípios.

- Recuso, nunca vou fazer algo em conjunto com esse anão.

E o que é isso na cara do Roger? Um sorriso cínico?

Parece com o sorriso do Near, que eu só presenciei uma vez na vida, urg odeio esse sorriso.

- Que foi Roger?

- Bom senhor Mello, é que L já previa essa sua reação - Mano, o L é demais. - e por isso ele já me disse como devo reagir.

- Hã, NADA vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Sei bem disso, L sugeriu que eu fizesse você e Near se aproximarem.

O olhar de Near se volta a Roger. Ele deve estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

- Como? - Pergunto no meu tom de: só vou ouvir por educação.

- Simples - Ele se levanta, vai a sua mesa e tira um objeto da gaveta.

Uma algema? Pra que ele usaria uma algema?

Ai meu Deus, ele não ta pensando nisso né?

- Vocês vão ficar algemados até que o senhor Mello mude de idéia.

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

- NUNCA, JAMAIS, Roger escuta aqui, eu vou ANIQUILAR essa coisa branca se eu ficar algemado a ele. Como você pode fazer isso Roger? Eu vou fugir daqui, não vou perder meu tempo com essa baboseira enquanto eu poderia estar estudando pra ser o número um.

Que caia um raio em mim agora, eu não vou mais ficar aqui.

Começo a andar quando escuto um risinho, me viro e vejo Roger rindo, aquele velho é INSUPORTÁVEL!

- Mello, Mello, Mello. Sabe quem deu a idéia das algemas?

- O L? - Hahaha, eu sei que não foi ele.

- Exatamente. - QUE? O L MESMO? Ta, o L é soberano não vou discordar dele.

- Bom, já que foi o L que disse, mas eu já vou avisar que não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano na folha de papel aqui.

Quem sabe não posso aproveitar dessa situação?

Não consigo deixar de soltar um risinho, tanto Roger como Near me encaram.

- Posso algemá-los?

- Anda logo Roger antes que eu mude de idéia.

Como eu vou estar algemado ao Near vai ser mais fácil arrancar emoções dele, eu vou o fazer berrar, chorar e se ajoelhar a mim dizendo que eu sou o melhor.

Ta, eu exagerei um pouco, nem EU teria coragem de machucá-lo fisicamente, não seria justo já que ele é mega fraco.

Vou vencê-lo psicologicamente.

Roger nos prendeu com a algema e se sentou.

- Alguma coisa a declarar? - Isso, minha chance de impor as MINHAS regras.

- Sim, e muitas.

- Diga Mello.

- Bom, primeiro: como eu durmo com um companheiro de quarto, será mais conveniente dormirmos no MEU quarto onde tem duas camas, e graças a Deus essa algema é grande o suficiente pra dormirmos em camas separadas; Segundo: eu posso até passar um tempo com ele montando quebra cabeças mas não vou deixar de jogar futebol com meus amigos e vídeo game com o Matt.

- Alguma objeção Near?

- Eu só quero os meus brinquedos.

- O que? Todas aquelas tralhas no meu quarto? - Vai virar um playground isso sim.

- É Mello, você impôs as suas condições e ele as dele. Já que está tudo certo vocês já podem ir indo.

- Ahm, Roger...

- Sim?

- Esquece. - Eu não vou fazer uma pergunta idiota do tipo: "O que dizer às crianças que perguntarem o motivo de estarmos assim?", eu vou ignorá-las.

Near se levanta, calmamente nos viramos em direção à porta e saímos de lá.

Viro-me em direção ao meu quarto quando sinto um puxão na corrente, a sim, os brinquedos.

É até que justo pegar os brinquedos dele, mas eu é que não vou o deixar montá-los, vou destruí-los todos.

Ao chegar a seu quarto me sento em sua cama, é bem macia diga-se de passagem.

Cuidadosamente ele pega cada brinquedo, é, pros brinquedos ele dá atenção, e isso me irrita, muito. Ele não dá atenção pra nada, nem pra ninguém, nem pra mim, mas pros brinquedos ele dá.

É por isso que eu odeio esses brinquedos... EITA! Eu não tenho ciúmes dos brinquedos, ai cristo eu to enlouquecendo.

Ao julgar pela cara que Near acaba de fazer eu devo ter feito alguma careta ou até mesmo pensado alto, merda.

- Mello, você ta bem?

- To, to, anda logo com isso.

Ele anda até seu armário, abre uma gaveta e pega um robozinho, de onde eu conheço esse robô?

- Pronto.

Graças a Deus, finalmente posso ir pro meu quarto e me jogar na cama.

* * *

E aí gostaram? Hahaha, eu AMEI fazer POV do Mello, é muito hilário ver como seus pensamentos muitas vezes contradizem à suas ações. ADOOOOOORO :D

Bom, eu pretendo fazer essa fic em dias, tipo: 1º dia e etc. Vai ficar legal e vou avisar desde já que VAI ser yaoi, porque eu não tenho a capacidade de fazer uma fic envolvendo os dois sem ser yaoi, é contra os meus princípios.

De qualquer forma mandem reviews e me digam o que acharam, porque daí eu me ajeito pra fazer o próximo cap (:

beijão :*


	2. Chapter 2

**1º Dia**

Alguma vez eu já disse que ODEIO a minha vida? Bom, eu a odeio, muito mesmo.

Estava eu, e o pirralho, indo pro quarto quando eu tenho a adorável surpresa de descobrir que o Matt não estava lá, na verdade Matt não estava em lugar algum, ele foi viajar com sua tia Sbaunhanhanca (nome lindo não?) logo cedo, OU SEJA, eu estou TOTALMENTE sozinho com o floco de neve ambulante!

Nesse momento, eu estou deitado na minha cama enquanto o Near monta, pela vigésima vez, um quebra-cabeça de 500 peças com a letra L na ponta. Isso tem me deixado "ligeiramente" irritado, mas não tem problema, daqui a umas duas horas os meninos vão jogar futebol, e ÓBVIO que eu vou junto. E o Near não escapa dessa.

Ta, admito que não me soa muito bem obrigá-lo a esportes físicos, mas eu PRECISO disso, é quase igual a minha necessidade de comer chocolates, se eu não for jogar futebol hoje, o Near vai me deixar d-o-e-n-t-e, e sinceramente eu não to nem um pouco afim de pirar.

Tec, tec, tec... Ah como o barulhinho dessas peçinhas sendo encaixadas me irrita! Cara, como o Near consegue ser tão chato? Ta um calor DESGRAÇADO aqui, eu não to agüentando, eu vou derreter.

- Pirralho.

Nada, mas eu sei que ele ouviu.

- Eu to a fim de ir lá fora, tomar um ar.

Novamente nada.

Eu simplesmente me levanto e começo a andar para fora, logo a corrente se estica ao máximo me deixando bem claro que o idiota não queria sair dali.

- Anda logo, levanta! -Falo já irritado.

Ele não me responde, mas provavelmente ele quer terminar de montar o negócio antes, odeio quando não me obedecem! Ta parecendo até o Matt quando eu quero usar o computador e ele fica jogando um jogo MEGA estranho chamado "Poisoned*", ele não me deixa ver o jogo e ainda fica falando que tem que fazer os 5 finais, um final alternativo e depois um extra, o cara é viciado...

Mas se o branquelo pensa que eu vou esperar, pff, ele bebeu MUUUITO.

Em um dos meus atos de violência, chuto o precioso quebra-cabeça que se desmonta e se transforma em uma adorável cena das peças caindo.

Isso sim é prazeroso.

E a melhor parte vem agora, ficar encarando-o até que ele reaja ou fale alguma coisa.

- E agora, o que fará?

- Nada. -Ele me responde como se nem ligasse para a situação.

- Ora seu... - Mal termino a frase e percebo um brilho diferente em seu olhar.

Ele olha fixo para alguma coisa, credo, parece que ele viu um fantasma.

Aaaah, ele está olhando para o robozinho que estava em sua gaveta, será que é importante pra ele?

Bom, ando até o robô, e com a minha delicadeza de gorila agarro o brinquedo, hum, esse brinquedo é estranhamente familiar.

- Mello, me devolve isso.

- Nossa, então a coisa pálida fala é? O que você fará se eu não devolver?

- Mello, apenas me devolva.

- Cadê a palavrinha mágica?

Haha, como eu imaginava, ele é orgulhoso demais para me pedir o brinquedo, pois é, parece que eu ganhei.

- Mello me devolve, por favor!

............ QUÊ?

Ele acabou de me pedir por favor? Eu devo estar ouvindo coisas, não é possível.

- Por favor Mello, é só me devolver.

Ta, não foi só imaginação, seu rosto continua o mesmo, mas as palavras estão saindo de sua boca.

Não vou dizer nada, vou apenas dar o brinquedo pra ele.

- Eu vou jogar futebol, você vem junto. -Mas antes eu vou comer um chocolate, isso é demais pra mim.

Abro a embalagem e coloco o meu maior vício na boca, ah como isso é bom.

Bom, não vou ficar me deliciando na frente do talquinho aí, começamos a andar para fora do quarto.

Agora que eu paro pra pensar, o Near nunca sai lá fora, vai ser uma surpresa pros meninos quando o v...

NÃÃÃÃÃO! Eu tinha me esquecido totalmente! Eu estou algemado a ele, merda os meninos vão pensar que é abuso sexual! É claro que eu não abusaria do Near, se bem que iria ser ótimo o ver gemendo meu nome mas... AAAAAAAHHH! Esse garoto está me intoxicando, eu vou morrer desse jeito!

- Mello, você está bem? -Escuto a voz de um menino qualquer.

- A-ah! Claro, estou ótimo. -Meu amigo, estou péssimo.

- E-er... Por que... Bom, você sabe...

- Ah, é por uma "sugestão" do L. -Lê-se: ordem.

- A ta, mas você vai jogar futebol mesmo assim?

- É claro, por que não?

- Ahm... Então ta.

Oba, finalmente vou fazer o que EU quero.

A divisão dos times é sempre a parte chata, o bom é que eu sempre caio no melhor time.

- Bom, que comece o jogo. -Grita Andrey, um garoto muito chato que ama julgar as pessoas, justamente por isso ele é o juiz.

Aaah, isso sim é meu mundo.

Laurence toca pra Gurbal, que toca pra Anebelto, que dribla Stefan e Damon, e passa a bola pra mim que corro feito um louco e chuto a bola no gol.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

- Aê Mello! Você arrasa! -Adoro quando me chamam assim.

- Hm, Mello, a gente pode parar um pouco?

-Pfff, eu não vou parar Near, você que morra.

Ok, morrer é exagero MAAAAS ainda é minha vez de se divertir.

O jogo recomeça.

A bola está em domínio do time adversário, Lula dá uma rasteirinha em Serra e pega á bola, depois ele toca pra mim, que chuto uma bola alta e assim Gevanni cabeceia e faz o gol.

- UHUUUUL!

- Hey Mello, valeu pela bola!

- Foi nada Gevanni.

- Ahm, o Near parece meio pálido, não é melhor parar?

É verdade, ele está mais branco do que o normal, mas deve ser a claridade.

Começo a correr que nem um louco pra dar o primeiro chute, mas não consigo sair do lugar, sou puxado pela corrente.

- MELLO SEU LOUCO! -É a voz de Linda, essa daí é mais irritante do que o Near.

Olho pra trás e... AI CRISTO! O NEAR MORREU! O QUE EU FAÇO, VOU SER ACUSADO, PRESO, ASSASSINADO, OU PIOR, EXPULSO DA WAMMY'S!

- Near, Pirralho, coisa branca, ACORDA PELO AMOR DE L! -Começo a chacoalhá-lo na esperança de que ele acorde.

- Mello, pega ele e leva pra enfermaria!

- Eu sei Linda! Cala a boca, eu cuido dele! -Pego ele no colo, e me retiro do campo.

Que desespero, ai eu devia ter parado antes, o que eu vou fazer se ele morrer? Quem vai ser meu rival? Ah, eu to preocupado com ele, que droga!

Corro até a enfermaria, a enfermeira me olha com uma cara de: "o que houve?"

- Srt. Ray, o Near desmaiou! Ele não ta bem! ELE VAI MORRER!

Ela ri da minha cara, como ela pode? ELE TA MORRENDO!

- Calma Mello, deixa que eu cuido dele ok?

- Ta.

- Agora vá para a sala do Sr. Roger.

Entrego Near para a enfermeira e vou em direção a sala do Roger.

Que lindo, além de tudo eu ainda me ferro, a vida é REALMENTE injusta.

Bato na porta e escuto um: "pode entrar".

Roger me olha com uma cara meio decepcionada.

- Sr. Mello, então o que aprontou dessa vez, e cadê o Near?

- B-bom ele, ele desmaiou Roger, e está na enfermaria.

- O QUE? Sr. Mello L ficará extremamente desapontado com o senhor quando souber o que fez!

- M-mas Roger...!

- Sem essa, você bateu no Near? O torturou?

- E-eu não fiz nada.

- Exatamente, nada pra ajudá-lo!

Aaaah! Eu não fiz nada, quem mandou aquele bostinha ter a saúde frágil?

- Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado.

- Eu NÃO estou chorando Roger!

Que seja, eu to chorando, mas não é de tristeza, é de raiva, ai que vontade de esganar o Roger, não é porquê ele odeia crianças* que ele tem que descontar isso em mim!

Corro pro meu quarto e deixo o velho falando sozinho.

Todos me encaram, eles devem estar pensando: "Nossa, o Mello ta todo vermelho, deve ter levado AQUELA bronca, deve até ter sido expulso".

Eu odeio tudo, odeio todos!

Finalmente meu quarto, ao entrar bato a porta com força e me jogo na cama.

A minha cama é tão macia que dá até sono.

Tudo vai ficando preto e se acalmando, talvez seja melhor eu dormir mesmo.

* * *

_* Poisoned = Dounjin game onde o casal principal é o Mello e o Near, são cinco finais para eles, uma cena extra depois que os cinco finais são feitos e um final com o Mello e o Matt (;_

_* Está escrito em Death Note: How to read que o Roger realmente ODEIA crianças._

_

* * *

_

**E aí, gostaram desse cap?**

**Eu particularmente estou AMANDO escrever POV do Mello, cara eu amo ele de paixão.**

**A verdade é que quando eu comecei a fic, eu não tinha IDÉIA de como fazer o Mello torturar o Near psicológicamente mas nesse capítulo já deu pra perceber que o Mello é loiro mas não é burro, e que o Near é uma graça né?**

**Bom, obrigado pelas reviews, e continuem mandando.**

**Uma fic com reviews faz uma autora feliz :D**

**Beijãao e Ja ne 8)**


	3. Chapter 3

**2º Dia**

O sol está brilhando, os pássaros cantando, mas eu não entendo uma coisa... POR QUE INFERNOS EU ESTOU VESTIDO DE MERCENÁRIO NO MEIO DA RUA?

- Calma Mello-chan, se você não vender esses produtos os ditadores vão vir te pegar.

Mello-CHAN? Quem será que... Ah meu Deus!

- Branquelo! O que você ta fazendo aqui? E qual é do Mello-CHAN, ta louco? -Eu e a minha gentileza.

- Louco? Não. Apaixonado talvez.

Ele ta me olhando com uma carinha estranha, meio que de safado... AAAAH!

As coisas tão girando, e eu já consigo ver o ventilador do meu quarto... Apenas um sonho, graças a Deus.

Mas o que me levou a ter sonhado com isso?

Hm, eu acho que... O NEAR!

Me levanto, me troco e saio correndo do quarto que nem um louco.

- Bom dia Sr. Mello! Creio que veio ver o senhor Near. -Ela está com um sorrisinho falso no rosto.

- COMO ELE ESTÁ? ELE ESTÁ BEM? ELE MELHOROU? - ME RESPONDE SUA VELHA! EU NÃO ESTOU ME SENTINDO BEM POR ESTAR TE SEGURANDO PELA GOLA DA BLUSA!

- M... Mello? O q... -Ele esta vivo! Jesus! Eu preciso abraçá-lo!

- Coof Coof... Sr. Mello, não acha que é melhor deixar o Sr. Near respirar?

Arg, como eu ODEIO essa enfermeira, eu não posso nem abraçar o Near que... AVE MÃE! EU TO ABRAÇANDO O NEAR! Bom, se bem que a pele dele é tão macia e ele é tão quentinho... Imagina como ele é LÁ dentro? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FOCO MELLO, FOCO. SEU VIADO!

- Mello, você está bem?

- É claro que sim branquelo. -É claro que não né! Eu fiquei 5 segundos te abraçando e já tive pensamentos obscenos, e agora eu saltei 2 metros longe de você deixando transparecer TOTALMENTE que tinha alguma coisa comigo... Realmente.

- Bom, já que vocês dois estão bem... Que tal visitarem o escritório do Roger pra pegarem as algemas?

Ah não, eu não quero ver a cara do Roger nunca mais. Nem que eu tenha que aceitar entrar naquela máquina do tempo com o Near pra isso... Mas espera, isso NUNCA vai acontecer. Hahaha.

- Vamos pirralho.

- Mello... Obrigado. -Obrigado? Por quase tê-lo matado? Bom, pelo menos ele me agradeceu...

- Levanta dessa cama logo e vem!

Começo a sair da sala, a velha Ray começa a dizer alguma coisa, mas eu rapidamente saio da sala.

Todos os alunos estão olhando pra mim e pro Near, eu não ligo e provavelmente nem ele. Essas crianças são um bando de intrometidos, eu as odeio. Na verdade existem poucas coisas que eu não odeie tipo: o Matt e chocolate.

- Entrem. -É a voz do Roger, parece que eu dei uma dormida aqui e o Near bateu na porta sem que eu percebesse.

A sala do Roger continua do jeito de sempre, muito organizada.

- Bom, parece que vocês finalmente perceberam que devem entrar juntos na máquina do tempo e...

- Espera aí Roger. EU não decidi nada ainda, e creio que a minha opinião é a que mais importa aqui.

- Na verdade senhor Mello, L só que testar o quanto você resiste ficar junto com o Near sem "atacá-lo", se ele quiser, os dois entram naquela máquina mesmo que sejam amordaçados. -E o idiota ainda está sorrindo! Que raiva! Não lágrimas, fiquem aí dentro até a gente chegar no quarto e o Near dormir. -Além disso, depois do que aconteceu ontem você não está mais com essa bola toda.

Não saiam! Mello se controle, seja homem... Ah! Eu...

- Com licença Roger, amanhã temos prova de Geografia e precisamos estudar, estamos nos retirando.

Nossa, verdade! E a prova vai ser sobre a ditadura na América latina, por isso o sonho.

Graças a Deus o albino fez alguma coisa, não agüentaria ficar ali por mais 1 segundo sequer.

Saímos da sala silenciosamente.

Roger está com uma enorme cara de taxo, e ela está BEM engraçada.

Finalmente o meu quarto, ainda não passou da hora do almoço e já parece que foi um dia inteiro.

- Eer... Obrigado. -Isso é TÃO difícil de se dizer!

- Eu estava de devendo uma. -Vou considerar os agradecimentos por eu ter carregado ele até a enfermaria.

- Hm, você quer almoçar ou estudar primeiro? -Odeio ser legal com ele.

- Não estou com fome.

- Nem eu. -Na verdade a minha barriga poderia estar fazendo uma música agora, mas eu não vou perder pra ele nisso. Já fiquei dois dias sem comer.

Nos sentamos e estamos lendo o livro agora, o mesmo.

"_**Ditadura militar**__ou__**regime militar**__é uma forma de governo onde o poder político é efetivamente controlado por__militares. Como qualquer ditadura ou regime, ela pode ser oficial ou não. Também__existem formas mistas..."_

O pirralho se levanta, anda até o rádio, o liga e coloca Beethoven pra tocar.

Haja santa paciência! Quem no mundo estuda ouvindo Beethoven?

- Desliga isso, agora.

Ele não me responde.

- Eu estou MANDANDO você desligar isso, AGORA! -Eu já estou gritando com ele, mas pô, ele é mudo ou o que?

A resposta não vem...

- DESLIGA A PORRA DESSE RÁDIO CARALHO! -ME EXTRESSEI AGORA! Eu evito o uso de palavrões, principalmente porque aqui é proibido, mas assim não dá!

- Beethoven me ajuda a estudar.

Já basta! Com toda a força viro um tapão na cara dele, levanto e desligo o rádio.

Eu sei que tapa é coisa de mulher, mas ficou bem vermelho.

- Por que tem que ser assim eim? Você só aprende na base do tapa? Agora eu vou almoçar, se não quiser ser arrastado aos murros até lá embaixo levanta essa bunda daí e vem comer, seu lixo. -Tá, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho na dose do tapa, acho que isso vai ficar roxo...

E mais uma vez os alunos encaram, dessa vez por causa do vermelho pimenta que está na bochecha direita do Near.

- Bom dia senhores, o que querem de almoço? -Eu gosto da cozinheira, ela é bem legal. Sempre que eu quero chocolate, ou o Matt quer cigarros, ela os providencia pra gente.

- O mesmo de sempre.

Eu tenho o costume de comer dois Sushis de ovos e um de salmão, já o Near... Eu quero que se dane.

- E você Near?

- Não quero nada. -A voz dele está estranha, e observando bem (sem contar com o vermelho) o seu rosto também está. Os olhos estão mais baixos... Sei lá.

Ignorando-o, sento na minha mesa usual, onde normalmente me sento com o Matt, mas especialmente hoje estou sentado com o Near.

Devoro os meus sushis com pressa, e eles estão uma delícia como sempre.

Eu AMO os sushis daqui, são os melhores que eu já comi.

Na verdade, a única vez que comi sushi fora da Wammys foi quando um amigo meu e eu fugimos e fomos ao mercadinho da esquina, os daqui são melhores... Que saudade do Beyond. Ele era bem mais velho que eu mas mesmo assim nós éramos amigos.

- Mello...

- Que foi?

- Seu almoço já acabou faz uns 15 minutos.

Affe, nem percebi.

- Então vamos voltar a estudar pivete.

Mas olhares no corredor, isso já esta entrando na rotina, sério.

Voltamos a nos sentar no chão do quarto e estudar.

Essa matéria está mais pra história do que geografia...

História... Passado... Vida... Near... Máquina do tempo... Espera aí, o que o Near quer ver no passado dele? Será que ele não se lembra?

Bom, eu não me lembro do meu direito... Mas pelo menos me lembro da minha mãe.

- Pirralho... Por que você quer tanto saber sobre o seu passado? Ou ta com saudade da mamãe? -Na verdade eu tenho saudade da minha mãe. Não quero pensar nisso agora, preciso me focar.

- Não sei, não me lembro. -Ele está olhando pra baixo, e eu posso jurar que ele está com os olhos marejados... Meu Deus! Eu fiz o Near chorar? Não é possível. -Não me lembro de nada.. Só do meu nome...

- Near? -Ah Jesus, eu acho que ele está chorando mesmo! Não creio!- Olha pra mim.

Ele não quer olhar, mas ele precisa! Eu quero ver com meus olhos essa cena.

Pego em seu queixo, levanto seu rosto o obrigando a olhar pra mim.

Aaah! Que droga, não acredito que eu fiz isso.

Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, suas bochechas rosadas e sua boca fazendo uma espécie de contração para não formar um bico.

Ele esta tão fofo, tadinho.

Eu odeio ter que fazer isso mas... Eu vou abraçá-lo, eu toquei em seu ponto fraco e não estou resistindo a essa carinha dele.

- M-Mello o q-que você está fazendo? -Ele tenta resmungar enquanto o puxo mais pra perto do meu peito.

- Shh...

Ele treme um pouco e logo consigo escutar algumas fungadinhas de leve em meu peito, ele esta chorando mesmo, no meu colo, e isso é MUITO estranho, espero que ele não se lembre disso amanhã de manhã.

Near não confia em mim totalmente pra chorar de verdade, e eu não espero que um dia isso venha a acontecer.

Na verdade nem sei porque estou sendo tão legal com ele... Acho que por compaixão, pelo fato de eu saber como é não se lembrar do passado.

E ainda por cima, da minha mãe eu lembro, ele nem disso lembra.

Olho para janela e vejo que já está de noite, o pirralho chorou a tarde inteira.

Escuto um barulhinho parecido com um ronco, ele deve ter dormido.

E foi o que aconteceu, o pego no colo e o coloco na minha cama, com esforço arrasto a cama de Matt pra perto da minha para dar o espaço entre as correntes. Me deito ao seu lado.

Espero que amanhã eu volte ao meu estado normal, jamais me acostumaria a ser legal com ele o tempo todo...

* * *

**OLÁAAA! :D**

**E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu gostei dele, achei fofoooo *----***

**Bom, a parte em que o Near chora no colo do Mello, a vista de alguns pode estar OOC MAS, imagine se você fosse orfão/ã e nem ao menos se lembrasse de sua familia? Mesmo que fosse o Near eu acho que isso viria a acontecer.**

**Huum, me desculpem pela demora! É que meu pc tinha quebrado, e quando ele voltou eu tive um monte de tarefas que antecederam a semana de provas (semana passada e essa) e dia 29 foi meu niver *---* 14 aninhos, podem mandar os presentes por correio... UAHSUAHUASHAHSUSAHS' **

**Eu não lembro quem mandou a review agora mas SIM, no Death Note How to Read, na biografia do Roger, fala que ele odeia crianças... Muito estranho para alguém que comanda um orfanato -.-'**

**Enfim... Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews com as opiniões por favoor (:**

**Beijão, até o próximo cap :* **


	4. Chapter 4

**3° dia**

Cristo, o que foi aquele sonho?

- Mello.

Eu ainda consigo escutar aquela vozinha me chamando.

- Acorda Mello, eu preciso ir ao banheiro!

Ok, é uma vozinha NADA doce! Quem infernos quer... AAAAAAAAAAAH! POR QUE EU ESTOU ABRAÇANDO O NEAR?

- Eeeer... Ahm? Como?

- Mello!

Ta, isso é esquisito, o rosto do Near está MUITO perto do meu e pelo o que me parece eu estou abraçando aquela coisa e...

- Ah! - Me largo dele, caio da cama e o pirralho cai em cima de mim.

- MELLO! - Hahaha, a cara dele está TÃO engraçada. Ele está com uma cara de assustado e constrangido ao mesmo tempo... Tão fofo.

Daqui eu consigo sentir a respiração rápida dele, seu coração batendo fortemente, será que ele está com vergonha? Por que... Ah! Por causa de ontem claro, então não foi um sonho... Aconteceu mesmo!

- Sai de mim pirralho!

Ele se levanta e senta e, conseqüentemente, eu também.

- Me... Desculpa. - Ok, ele está muito estranho comigo, muito mesmo.

- Ta, vai logo no banheiro.

Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, mas eu sinto que eu não devia ter ajudado ele ontem... Eu não quero que ele pense que sou amigo dele só por isso! Eu não quero ser amigo dele, ele é chato, bobo, criança, ignorante e muito metidinho.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero ver ele triste de novo.

Cara, eu to doente! Tem que ser isso, eu jamais pensaria no Near em situações normais, mas depois de ontem, as coisas mudaram. Ele confiou em mim, ele deixou que eu visse sua fraqueza... Eu poderia usar isso contra ele mas não sei se teria graça...

Merda, eu preciso de um chocolate URGENTEMENTE.

- Branquelo, eu preciso passar na cozinha e pegar um chocolate.

Não sei se vou agüentar ficar aqui com o Near, eu ando pensando demais ultimamente e o cheiro do perfume dele está me sufocando.

- M-mello... - Ele gaguejou! - S-sobre...

- Depois você fala, senão vamos chegar atrasados na aula.

Preciso fugir! F-U-G-I-R!

Eu já me acostumei em ter que esperar a donzela tomar banho, dormir com ele e ser visto por todos do orfanato MAS, eu NÃO vou me acostumar com gentilezas em relação a essa pessoa.

- Mary-san, será que a senhora pode me conseguir uns chocolates?

- Claro Mello-chan, você sabe que eu não nego chocolates pra você. - É por isso que diferentemente da enfermeira eu AMO a cozinheira.

- Obrigado

Ta legal, tem uns chocolates brancos infiltrados no meio da pilha... Essa cor está me perseguindo hoje.

O sinal acabou de tocar, é melhor corrermos, não estou afim de chegar atrasado.

Corremos até a sala de aula e conseguimos chegar a tempo, graças!

- Mello-san e Near-san, sentem-se por favor, hoje faremos uma prova surpresa.

Que lindo, estou com a cabeça nas nuvens e vou fazer uma prova.

O professor passa por mim e me da uma prova, vamos lá.

Questão um... Não sei.

Questão dois... Nem imagino.

Questão quatro... Eu sei essa.

Cinco... Também sei.

Daqui pra baixo sei todas, da pra tirar uns 8. O L vai querer me matar!

Mas que porra, não agüento ficar do lado do Near, eu não estou conseguindo me concentrar na prova e provavelmente estou errando tudo.

Esse sentimento não sai de mim, essa vontade monstruosa de abraçá-lo e de ajudá-lo a descobrir mais sobre seu passado... Essa vontade de tocá-lo, de beijá-lo... O desejo de tê-lo.

- Professor, com licença, eu estou passando mal. - Toda a sala para pra me encarar, será que estou com cara de doente?

- Mello-san! Você está branco! - Era SÓ o que me faltava, além de estar doente estou com aparência de doente. - Vá para enfermaria agora!

- Ok.

Falou que eu vou pra enfermaria, prefiro ir pro meu quarto.

Me levanto e ando até a porta, quando me viro em direção ao meu quarto sinto um puxão na corrente.

- Você não vai pra enfermaria? Parece bem doente.

- É claro que não vou! E não são da SUA conta os MEUS problemas ta? Vou pra onde eu quiser. - Me desculpa Near, eu não estou afim de conversar com você hoje ta? Volta amanhã, ou melhor, nem volta. Preciso de um tempo pra colocar as idéias no lugar ok?

Silencio. Ótimo. Quem disse que eu queria escutar alguma coisa? Quem disse que eu estou frustrado? Quem disse que eu considero essa coisa a pessoa mais importante da minha vida? Alguém disse? Que bom, pensei ter ouvido algo do gênero.

Olho pro meu quarto e me jogo na cama, de barriga pra baixo, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro e tapando o rosto com os braços.

- Mello...

- Ahm.

- Você está frustrado né? - QUE? COMO ELE SABE DISSO?

- Eu? Por que estaria?

- Por causa da prova... Você não conseguiu fazer nada. - Pirralho imbecil! Quem ele pensa que é pra chegar e me dizer isso? Vai à merda albino trouxa.

- Cala a boca.

- ... Eu também não consegui fazer.

Levanto-me pra olhar pro seu rosto, ele está sentando na ponta da minha cama me encarando fixamente.

Sustento o seu olhar por alguns segundos, não tenho o que dizer, apenas o olho de forma intrigante.

- Não consegui me concentrar Mello... Eu até sabia as respostas, mas na hora de escrever... Eu só conseguia pensar... Em ont-tem a noite. - Ele abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente pra eu não ver que ele estava corando. Mas eu vi. - Obrigado.

Eu não entendo o motivo, eu não fiz nada! Pelo contrário, eu só fiz ele ficar mais triste ainda. Que raiva!

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Sim, você fez... - Senhor! Eu não resisto.

Seguro em seu rosto e olho bem fundo em seus olhos, tento ler os seus sentimentos, seus olhos parecem duas orbes negras completamente vazias. Mas hoje estão diferentes, tem algo que eu não consigo decifrar, mas sei que está lá. - Você fez eu confiar em você, você deixou que eu descarregasse todo o peso que guardei todos esses anos, você cuidou de mim Mello... Você se preocupou.

Eu não sei o que está dando em mim, começo a me aproximar cada vez mais de Near, já consigo sentir os seus lábios encostando-se aos meus. Consigo sentir a sua boca abrindo e sua língua se encontrando com a minha. E isso é bom.

Não consigo pensar claramente, tenho muitas dúvidas. Mas entre essas dúvidas apenas uma certeza... Eu amo o Near. Tem que ser isso. Não é uma doença, é apenas amor.

Nos separamos para respirar, o que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu posso ter feito coisas a você, mas você fez isso em mim. E eu te odeio por isso, eu te odeio por me fazer me importar com você, te odeio por me fazer pensar em você, te odeio por me viciar em você!

- Eu sei...

- Mas, por algum motivo - que eu conheço muito bem mas não vou deixar ele saber tão cedo - eu estou pensando seriamente em falar com o Roger sobre a tal máquina do tempo.

Os olhinhos dele se encheram de esperança, na minha opinião claro.

- Você não sabe de como isso é importante pra mim.

- Eu sei sim, eu passo pela mesma coisa que você. Não que eu não lembre NADA sobre minha família, mas mesmo assim.

- Não... Não é isso, é diferente.

- Como assim?

- É muito... Triste.

- Você não quer falar sobre isso... Tudo bem.

- Eu não quero falar uma coisa que eu não tenho certeza, eu quero ver com os meus próprios olhos.

- E você está disposto a deixar que eu veja o seu passado? Eu te odeio lembra?

- Estou Mello... Dependendo do que for só você vai poder me ajudar... O único amigo que eu tenho. - Amigo? Desde quando? Pelo o que eu lembro somos rivais!

Ah, ta. Chega, cansei de me auto-enganar, já está mais do que claro que não somos mais rivais. Viramos amigos ou coisa do tipo.

- Então amanhã falaremos com o Roger...

- Ta... Mello...

- Sim?

- Eu te... Eu te amo.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

* * *

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *-* eu não acredito que eu fiz isso. MAS EU FIZ.**

**Gente, eu tive muita dificuldade de fazer esse momento do Mello com o Near, eu não sabia o que fazer! Sim, eu, uma VICIADA em poisoned não sabia o que fazer! **

**Ficou OOC? Assim, um pouco eu sei que deve ter ficado porque sei lá... Mas esse Te Amo do final, é MUITO Near! Eu tenho certeza que mesmo no manga os dois tem um caso.**

**Enfim, desculpem pela demora. O próximo cap é o último e vai ser ENORME (eu acho) e sepa vai ter um Lemonzinho muito legal :)) Isso se eu CONSEGUIR fazer um claro, será o primeiro *-***

**Um beijão,**

**Ja Ne ^.^7**


	5. Chapter 5

**4 º dia**

- Eu te... Eu te amo.

O QUEEEEEE? COMO ASSIM? O QUE ELE TA FALANDO?

- Ah... hahahaha, eu quase caí nessa! Seu pirralho esperto. Você esteve me manipulando esse tempo todo só pra ver seu passado né? Mas que merda, eu tava quase cedendo.

Ai, isso dói. Se for a verdade, machuca e muito.

Near não fala nada, o silêncio me irrita, e me constrange.

- FALA ALGUMA COISA PORRA!

- Pense o que quiser – Seu tom frio e desinteressado que me irrita. – eu apenas disse a verdade.

Não tenho o que dizer, não tenho o que fazer. Puxo seu rosto bruscamente pra perto, olho diretamente em seus olhos.

Não acredito, seus olhos demonstram tristeza, magoa... É demais para mim, o solto e levanto da cama, preciso pensar.

O pirralho deve estar me achando um louco agora, já que estou rodando em círculos. Certo vejamos, ele estava falando a verdade, ele não estava brincando comigo... Se estivesse, não deixaria eu ver a tristeza em seus olhos, ele passou por cima do seu próprio orgulho, eu vou passar por cima do meu.

- Escuta, me desculpa ta? Eu errei com você e vou manter a minha palavra e passar pela máquina to tempo contigo. Mas vamos fazer isso AGORA antes que eu mude de ideia.

Não foi tão difícil assim...

- Obrigado Mello. – Ele esta se levantando e sinto seus lábios contra minha bochecha.

Respira Mello, controle a vermelhidão do seu rosto.

Pelos corredores vejo o bando de crianças de sempre, curiosas, eu sinto falta do Matt, achei que ia ficar mais tempo acorrentado ao Near e quando ele voltasse de viajem poderíamos sair os três juntos, talvez ele e o branquelo se dessem bem. Mas o que eu to pensando?

Toc, toc, toc, as batidas da porta me interrompem.

- Pode entrar. – escuto a voz de Roger vindo do escritório. – O que temos aqui? Os dois, juntos e desalgemados?

- Não temos tempo para suas insinuações Roger, só viemos aqui pra testarmos logo aquela porcaria e já vamos embora.

- Ora, ora, ora, pensei que demoraria mais... – Velho idiota. – Que bom que você decidiu cooperar senhor Mello. Vejamos, venham por aqui.

Roger vai até o canto do escritório, tem uma coisa lá, uma espécie de capacete duplo? Estranho.

- É o seguinte, vocês colocam esse capacete e dão as mãos, a máquina vai automaticamente ler as memórias de vocês e vocês serão mandados de volta no tempo. Ninguém do passado poderá vê-los, vocês serão mais ou menos como fantasmas.* Acho que... Ah, e uma última coisa, caso vocês não queiram mais ver o passado, é só tirar o capacete.

Ta, parece que não vai ter nenhum problema, se vermos o do Near primeiro pode ser que nem precisaremos ver o meu.

- O seu primeiro branquelo. – coloco o capacete na cabeça.

A mão do branquelo esta gelada, acho que ele deve estar nervoso... Essa sensação que o mundo esta girando me da náuseas, quando vamos chegar logo no passado?

Vejo apenas a escuridão, e de repente estamos em um lugar calmo e ensolarado, numa mansão para ser mais exato.

Uma criança branquela brinca no quintal com uma mulher, provavelmente uma empregada, embaixo de um guarda-sol. No interior da casa um casal discute.

Pelas puxadinhas que sinto na minha mãe, acho que o albino aqui quer ouvir a discussão do casal, mas eu não quero! O Near bebê era tão fofo! Acho que estou apai... Er, quer dizer. É melhor vermos a briga né?

- Qual é o seu problema Alphonse? – Meu Deus, a mãe do pivete é linda!

- O MEU problema Marye? A única com algum problema mental aqui é você!

- É o nosso FILHO!

- É O NOSSO DINHEIRO! VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE? COM ESSA INTELIGÊNCIA VAMOS GANHAR MILHÕES E MILHÕES.

- Chega! Eu vou pegar o Nate e ir embora daqui.

Alphose segura Marye pela gola, o olhar ameaçador:

- Se eu chegar em casa e essa criança não estiver aqui eu mato você, ta entendendo?

- N-Near, você esta... – Seu rosto esta inexpressivo, mas mesmo assim eu sinto que tem alguma coisa errada.

Alphonse sai da casa, Marye continua chorando pela sala, e o silêncio entre Near e eu continua. Onde eu me meti? E se o passado dele for pior que o meu? Eu não lembro muita coisa, eu lembro apenas da minha mãe, e o quanto ela gostava de chocolates... Lembro como se fosse ontem, ela saindo do hospital trazendo chocolates para mim. Ela tinha câncer, e depois de toda quimioterapia dividíamos um doce. Até que um dia ela morreu, não me lembro muito bem, mesmo sendo uma coisa triste, eu veria novamente pra ver a minha mãe sorrindo pra mim.

Mas no caso dele, será que vai aguentar? Não tem como esse passado ser bonito...

- Nate! Nate! Cadê você? Nate River venha cá agora! – Marye está desesperada.

Hum... Nate River, com certeza um nome bonito.

- Vamos pro quintal. – Sua voz parece fraca, ele deve estar começando a lembrar o que aconteceu nesse dia.

O pequeno Near vê sua mãe e corre em sua direção.

- Oi meu filho! Tudo bem?

- Aham! Mamãe porque você está chorando? – Que gracinha essa voz de criança!

- É porque você vai fazer uma viajem e mamãe vai ficar alguns dias sem te ver.

- Ah é? Pra onde?

- Bom, você vai viajar com a Kate.

- O q...? – A babá se levanta.

- Kate, por favor, leve o Nate com você, esconda-o, fuja com ele, mas não conte pra ninguém!

- Mas senhorita River...

- Eu imploro! Tome, leve isso com você. – Nossa, uma arma.

- Ta bom, vem Nate, vem com a tia Kate.

- Tchau mamãe.

- Tchau meu amor.

Não consigo parar de olhar pro branquelo, sua mão encostada na bochecha em que recebeu um beijo da sua mãe, pela sua cara, o ultimo.

- Seguimos vocês ou ficamos aqui? – É obvio que eu sei a resposta MAS esse silêncio me enche o saco.

- Ficamos.

Lógico.

Temos que esperar até o anoitecer, puxo Near e nos sentamos embaixo do guarda-sol que a pouco o bebê Near estava sentado.

- Se você quiser, podemos voltar pra casa a qualquer hora sabe...

- Não, tudo bem. – Não esta tudo bem, eu sei disso.

- Não precisa bancar o durão na minha frente, eu sei que você quer ver isso, mas... Ah, deixa quieto.

Ele sabe que vai ser ruim, se ele quiser ver, problema é dele. Só não quero vê-lo triste de novo...

- Eu sei o que você esta pensando Mello, mas eu preciso saber o que acontece, – Ele esta tremendo – preciso ver com meus próprios olhos.

De qualquer forma, é tarde demais pra voltarmos agora, o pai dele acaba de chegar em casa.

- Marye, cadê a criança?

- Quer saber de uma coisa Alphonse? – Marye estava descendo as escadas.

- Me fala mulher!

- Vá se foder.

Isso sim eim? Eu admiro a coragem dela.

Alphonse está em um tom de vermelho tomate, da bolsa de trabalho tira uma faca.

- Você vai morrer.

Marye corre pelas escadas, Alphonse atrás dele, Near começa a apertar a minha mão, cada vez mais forte.

- Você não vai fugir, eu sou mais rápido.

Marye grita.

Chega num quarto e tranca a porta.

O homem sisudo joga todo o seu peso contra a mesma, inutilmente. Depois de 1 minuto ele desiste e desce pros jardins.

- O que eu faço, o que eu faço? – Marye chora, ah eu não aguento, passo minha mão pela cintura do branquelo e meio que o abraço.

Alphonse volta com um machado, começa a estourar a porta.

- Querida, cheguei. – O cara está praticamente espumando aqui na minha frente.

Mas o que? O que o Near bebê esta fazendo nos quintais da casa? E por que a empregada esta dando a arma pra ele? Que porra é essa?

Ainda no quarto, Alphonse finalmente arromba a porta, Marye começa a ir pra trás, na sacada, não tem mais como recuar.

Alphonse joga o machado de lado, pega a faca e a enfia diretamente no peito de Marye, e agora a empurra da sacada.

Ela morreu... Eu sei disso. Ninguém sobreviveria a uma queda dessas, principalmente com uma faca no peito.

- Muahahahahahahahaha.

Alphonse é um louco, doente total!

- Near? O que você está fazendo, sai daí! – Er, estou falando com o bebê Near, ele nem pode me escutar.

- Papai?

A arma que a babá deu esta nas pequenas mãozinhas de um bebê de três aninhos... Uma cena incomum.

- Oi filhinho! Vem aqui me dar um beijo.

- Cadê a mamãe?

- Ela foi passear.

- Cadê ela? Eu quero ela.

Alphonse tenta pegar o pequeno albino no colo, mas esse aponta a arma pro pai. É lógico que um bebê não sabe o que faz e justamente por isso Alphonse se preocupa.

- Da isso aqui pro papai, isso não é brinquedo de criança.

- Não!

- DA AGORA SEU PIVETE.

Near se assustou e acabou puxando o gatilho, a bala pega direto no olho de Alphonse... Uma cena nojenta.

O menino do meu lado mais parece um fantasma do que uma pessoa, branco, frio, os olhos desfocados, trêmulo...

- Vamos sair daqui agora Nate River!

Tiro nossos capacetes, não vou deixar ele aqui nem mais um segundo. Meu passado fica pra depois.

O enjoo de viajar no tempo não esta tão ruim quando na ida, acho que é por causa do corpo frágil agarrado a mim, e finalmente a luz.

- Meninos, não esperava vocês aqui tão cedo. Senhor Near, o senhor está bem?

Soltando-se de mim, observo Near caminhando lentamente para fora da sala, provavelmente indo pro seu quarto... Preciso ir atrás.

- Mello! O que ouve? – Merda, preciso contar ao Roger.

- Digamos que o passado dele não é um dos melhores Roger, só isso... Agora eu preciso ir lá falar com ele.

Preciso, não vou aguentar viver sabendo que o deixei sozinho.

Ele deve estar no próprio quarto, deixe me ver... A esquerda no corredor, primeira porta.

Deve ter se passado muito tempo desde que saímos, o sol já nasceu, quando saímos ele estava se pondo. Ah, cheguei.

Toc, toc, toc.

Nada... Vou entrar.

O quarto está com as persianas fechadas, escuro, vejo uma coisa branca espremida entre a parede e a cama, sentada no chão, com a cabeça entre as pernas.

- Near... Near olha pra mim. – Me sento de frente pra ele.

Sua respiração esta normal, o que me indica que ele não esta chorando, menos mal. Ele levanta a cabeça, quem o visse o acharia normal, mas eu sei o que se passa em sua mente, sei o quanto deve ser difícil.

- Eu os matei Mello, ela morreu por mim, e ele foi morto por mim. Eu matei os dois.

Não, não foi isso... Qualquer mãe morreria pelo seu filho. Ele matou o pai, sim, mas foi por ter se assustado.

- Pare de ser bobo, ela faria qualquer coisa por você. Foi escolha dela.

Seu corpo todo treme, ele esta lutando contra seu próprio pensamento de culpa, eu sei. Eu sei porque já passei por isso, a cada briga que nós dois tínhamos, eu me sentia culpado. Near nunca fez nada pra mim, mas só de pensar nele me ignorando... Eu tenho que fazer ele me notar, preciso da atenção dele merda! Agora que eu finalmente consegui, não posso estragar tudo.

- Vem cá. – Eu o abraço.

Sinto que poderíamos ficar assim pra sempre, juntos. Me sinto protegendo-o, como se ele fosse sumir se eu não estivesse por perto. Sinto pela primeira vez que ele precisa de mim, tanto quando eu dele... Isso me faz bem, isso é uma merda, mas me faz bem.

- Mello.

- Hm.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Hã? Pra que ele quer saber disso?

- Mihael Keehl.

- Por que?

Near me olha e começa a me beijar, delicadamente.

Eu retribuo tentando ser delicado, mas beijar ele assim me deixa tonto, como uma droga no meu sangue.

Começo a aprofundar o beijo, com anseio de mais, é como se eu tivesse esperado a vida toda por esse momento. Empurro-o e deito sobre ele, o movimento o deixou um pouco assustado mas tudo bem.

Sentir o corpo dele assim perto de mim me deixa ligeiramente excitado, começo a me mover pra frente e pra trás pra sentir nossos "amiguinhos" se roçando.

- M-Mello... – Ele interrompe o beijo.

Merda, acho que exagerei, olho sério para ele.

- Foi mal, perdi o controle. – Ameaço sair de cima dele mas sou segurado por suas mãozinhas pálidas.

- Não, t-tudo bem você... Você pode continuar...

Hã? Ele acabou de dizer que eu posso fazer o que quiser com ele? Tipo...

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Bom, ele deixou, então beleza.

Lanço-o um olhar pervertido*¹, e começo a desabotoar sua blusa pra logo depois começar a beijar seu pescoço.

Vou distribuindo beijos do seu pescoço para seu peito, e descendo, brinco um pouco o um dos mamilos, dou umas mordiscadas e continuo descendo, ele treme um pouco agora que acabei de passar de seu umbigo.

- Hm... – Olha só, parece que ele está excitado também!

- Você quer? – Aponto para a rigidez de suas calças.

- S-sim. – Near cora violentamente.

Puxo suas calças e seguro seu membro enrijecido, começo a lamber lentamente da base até o topo, bem devagar, pra provocá-lo, fazê-lo pedir por mais. Tudo que eu sempre quis, ver o Near pedindo por mim.

- Nnn, ah. Mello...

Enfio o membro todo na boca.

- Aaah! – Melhor parar por aqui, não quero que ele goze na minha boca...

Paro, olho pra ele, o rosto quente.

- Minha vez.

Seus olhos ficam arregalados, acho que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Puxo sua calça, ele cora.

- Olha, isso pode doer um pouco, você tem certeza?

- Tenho Mello!

Ok, enfio um dedo em sua entrada para ele ir se acostumando, alguns gemidos escapam de sua boca, eu gosto desse som.

Coloco o segundo dedo, e rodo. Vou fazer ele pedir.

Terceiro dedo entrando.

- Ahhh, Me-llo, ent... Ent-ra loo-go.

Retiro meus dedos e posiciono meu membro em sua entrada, seguro sua cintura e dou o impulso.

- Aaah!

Near é quente, começo a me movimentar, devagar pra não doer tanto.

Mas meu corpo pede mais, eu preciso chegar no meu limite.

Aumento o ritmo, Near morde o lábio para não gritar alto, mas algumas vezes escapam.

- Nnn, N-Neear!

Mais rápido! Near começa a perder o controle, assim como eu.

Dou mais três estocadas para na ultima chegar ao meu ápice, Near fez o mesmo na primeira das três.

Saio de dentro dele e caio exausto ao seu lado. Ainda não acredito, eu transei com o NEAR. A pessoa a quem eu tanto odiava, não aguentava nem ficar perto... No passado... No momento, eu quero que o Near faça parte da minha vida. Eu não quero mais competir com ele, sei que se eu disser isso pro Roger ele provavelmente vai mandarem me internar... Mas eu simplesmente não quero. Vou fingir as brigas, fingir o ódio... Mas eu quero apenas viver esses tempos de paz com o Near.

Duas orbes negras me encaram atrapalhando meus pensamentos...

- O que foi?

- Eu te amo Mihael Keehl.

É, é verdade.

- Eu te amo também coisa branca.

Vamos ficar juntos, mesmo que competindo um contra o outro, sempre juntos.

* * *

_* Imaginem a penseira do Harry Potter... A mesma ideia._

_*¹ O Mello é uma puta. OAHSOAHSHSAOHSAHSA'_

Oláaaaa pessoas (:

Eu FINALMENTE TERMINEI ESSA FIIIIIIIIIIC :D

E EU FIZ MEU PRIMEIRO LEMOOON *-* Ficou uma bosta eu sei mas é o primeiro gente, me deem um desconto!

Enfim, desculpem a demora um milhão de vezes, mas foi tudo por causa da minha nova escola, o Etapa sabem? Eu tenho provas TODOS os dias, desde a segunda semana de aula até o mes de julho... E de sábado também, detalhe.

Mas eu consegui achar um tempo pra essa fic, e eu estou MUITO feliz com isso :D

Mandem Reviews falando da opinião de vocês, mesmo que for pra criticar e pá;

Bom é isso (: Até a próxima fic.

Beijãao :*


End file.
